Rapunzel's Tower
Rapunzel's Tower is a tall tower located somewhere in the forest outside of Corona as seen in the film Tangled. It is home to Rapunzel and Mother Gothel and is where both live until Rapunzel's 18th Birthday. Location Rapunzel's Tower is located a few days away from the capital of Corona, hidden in a valley accessable through a small tunnel behind a curtain of vines. Characteristics Rapunzel's Tower is hidden in a large rock pit by a cave. The cave leads out into the forest with its opening hidden by a curtain of plants. At the base of the tower is an alternate entrance Mother Gothel used to go in and out of the tower before she took Rapunzel and in the years that she was too young to pull her up, with a hidden trapdoor leading up into the main rooms of the Tower. Within the tower and over the years, Rapunzel has painted a series of murals. The tower has several rooms including bedrooms for both Rapunzel and Mother Gothel, a central room which would be the primary location of Rapunzel's gallery, and a staircase leading to an upstairs room. Lore When Gothel kidnapped Rapunzel from her crib, she brought the newborn to this tower hidden away from the rest of the world. Here she raised Rapunzel, bringing supplies and rations from the outside, telling Rapunzel about the "horrors" of the world to prevent her from ever leaving. Near Rapunzel's eighteenth birthday, Flynn Rider steals the lost princess' tiara and climbs Rapunzel's tower in an effort to escape Maximus and the royal guard. Here he meets Rapunzel and makes an greement with her; he takes her to the kingdom's center to see the lanterns on her birthday and takes her back to the tower safe and sound, and in return, she gives him back the tiara. After running into Maximus, Gothel runs back to the tower to make sure Rapunzel is safe, only to find her gone and the tiara in the staircase. After using the Stabbington Brothers to dispose of Flynn, Gothel escorts Rapunzel back, making her believe that Flynn traded her for the tiara. Gothel leaves to prepare supper, but Rapunzel soon realizes that she is the fabled lost princess of Corona. Rapunzel intends on leaving, but Gothel chains and gags her, mortally wounding Flynn as he tries to rescue her. Rapunzel pleads to Gothel, saying that she will go with her willingly if she lets her heal his wound. Before he is healed, Flynn takes a mirror shard and cuts Rapunzel's hair, causing Gothel age rapidly until she turns to dust. Rapunzel uses what is left of her magic in the form of a tear to heal his wound. She returns to her parents in the kingdom's palace and marries Flynn, never to see the tower again. Role in the Crossover Rapunzel's tower plays the exact same role as it does in the film; Gothel and Rapunzel's home for most of Rapunzel's life. The tower's level of importance in the fandom fluctuates, but is recognized for its importance to Rapunzel herself. It is often Jack Frost (who can fly) who finds the tower in place of Flynn in Jackunzel stories. Images concept_art5.jpg rapunzel-s-room-flynn-and-rapunzel-22303429-1280-800.jpg Rapunzel-s-Tower-disneys-rapunzel-1511261-725-1087.jpg Tangled-43.jpg tumblr_lsuwx26Xla1qdfv3oo1_500.jpg Rapunzel's Paintings.jpg|Rapunzel's Paintings (Inside) Category:Location Category:Tangled